This invention is directed to a fastener clip made of a hard elastic plastic operable to fasten round stock such as tubing or cable conduits to support bodies. The fastener clip of this invention comprises a bottom part or base having a fastening foot secured thereto, and a pair of sidewalls defining with the foot a generally U-shaped fastening space having an entry aperture, and elastically spreadable insertion walls angling from the free ends of the side walls in approximately V-shaped manner into the fastening space and substantially covering the entry aperture.
Fastener clips of this general type are known and are disclosed, for instance, in German utility-model Pat. No. 81 02 462. In these devices, the insertion walls are used to introduce or guide the round stock, e.g., cable, into the fastening space in a more convenient manner and simultaneously to assure that the inserted cable can thereafter no longer move out of the fastening space even when subjected to external forces. When a cable is forced into place in the fastening space, the side walls elastically move away from each other because of the force components acting on them until the cable has passed the narrowest space between the insertion walls. Thereafter, the side walls snap back together until the entry aperture is closed by the insertion walls.
This know fastener clip incurs a drawback in that relatively high forces must be applied thereto during insertion of a cable due to the rigid integration or interconnection of the insertion walls to the side walls, and due to the requirement that the insertion walls be bent apart during cable insertion as a result of the relatively stiff construction of the side-walls.